A Heart Shaped Cake
by RikkaiDaiLove
Summary: It's Jirou's birthday, and Marui wants to wish him a happy birthday. However, he finds out Jirou is with Atobe for the day, and gets jealous. Birthday fic for Jirou and Marui! Shounen-Ai.


I wrote this for Marui and Jirou's birthday! I know it's a little late for Marui's, but I didn't have my computer during his! I hope you enjoy! Also, I didn't know Marui's brother's names, so I just made them up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**A Heart Shaped Cake**

Marui groaned as he rolled over, hitting his alarm clock, trying to make the loud noise go away. It was a Saturday; his alarm shouldn't be going off anyway. After hitting his alarm a couple times, he realized it was his phone going off. Sitting up, he blearily looked around, before pulling the offending item out from underneath his pillow. "Ughh. 8 a.m." He fell back onto his pillow, thinking about why he set his alarm. He knew they didn't have tennis; buchou had given them a rare day off. It wasn't a doctor's visit; his mom would have woken him up.

Glancing over at the calendar over his desk, he saw today's date circled in red and something written. He stumbled out of bed and dragged himself over. If he circled it in red, then it was probably important. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned in to read what was supposed to be happening today.

**May 5****th****: Jirou's birthday!**

Marui's eyes shot open, and he grabbed the back of his chair. _Jirou's birthday! _How could he have forgotten? He quickly turned, letting out a yelp as he tripped over some random manga that littered his floor. He crawled the rest of the way to his bed, diving under the covers to look for his cell phone. He knew the birthday boy wouldn't be up yet, but he wanted Jirou to wake up to a text from him. Finally finding his phone, he let out a triumphant "Yes!" before quickly typing 'Happy Birthday'. He paused, biting his lip, before adding a smiley face to the end of it. He glanced up at a knock on his door.

"Bunta? Are you ok in there?" He went to open his door, giving his mom a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sorry I fell off the bed." _Sort of. _He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed at all the noise he had made. He had probably woken his brothers too. "Ohayou, Mom."

His mom let out an amused sound as she shook her head. "Ohayou, Bunta." She turned to go back downstairs, calling out "Breakfast will be ready soon, so wash up and come on down! You can help me," as she walked away.

"Ha~i!" He went back into his room, sighing. It looked like he wasn't going to get to go back to sleep. Looking around, he hoped his mom hadn't seen inside his room. She was definitely going to make him clean it later. As he was pulling his shirt on, he heard a ding from his cell phone. A text? Who was texting him this early? He walked over and picked up his phone.

**Jirou:** **Thank you, Bunta! (^_^)v**

Marui let out a surprised noise. Jirou was up this early? He let out a small smile at the text before texting him back.

**Marui: Jirou! You're awake? Did your mom make you breakfast or something?**

That was one of the only reasons Marui could see Jirou waking up this early on a weekend for. Well, there were the few times that Marui and Jirou had met up pretty early to play tennis, so they could hang out for the rest of the day. After rooming together at the U-17 camp last year, the two boys had become really good friends. Jirou had stopped freaking out every time he saw the redhead, but Marui still received a fair few glomps when they met up. Marui didn't mind though. He rather liked the feeling of the blonde's arms around him, smooth cheeks pressed together. Marui felt his face warm at the thought, and he quickly finished dressing so he could go downstairs.

Ok. So maybe the sleepy boy had grown on him, and he liked him more than he probably should. Niou liked to tease him, saying Marui was the one obsessing over the blonde now, instead of the other way around. Jirou still came to watch him practice sometimes, and even brought him sweets and manga, but even Marui's teammates could tell it was different. Jirou treated him like a really good friend, instead of an idol. Marui, on the other hand, had begun blushing when the blonde would appear, or was mentioned, and maybe when he got a text from Jirou as well.

Shaking his head, he turned around and left down the room. He paused on the stairs when he got another text, and quickly read it.

**Jirou: Hehe nope! Kei-chan came and picked me up in his helicopter! He says we're going to this place in Hokkaido that has really good lamb for lunch! And and and I get to buy as much pocky as I want! Sugoi! Look!**

There was a picture at the bottom of the text. Jirou was smiling widely, holding up his fingers in a victory sign. He could see that they were in the air through the window behind the blonde. Marui smiled slightly at the happy blonde, before sighing.

Ah. Atobe. Marui frowned as he leaned against the wall, reading the text again. If there was one person beside himself who could get Jirou out of bed early, and keep him awake, it was Atobe. Unfortunately, Atobe was pretty good friends with Yukimura and Niou, and even Sanada tolerated him from time to time. That meant he spent way more time 'hanging out' with Atobe than he wanted. Marui really didn't like Hyotei's captain. He didn't like how the guy threw his money around so everyone knew he had it, even if he did get free meals every once in a while. He didn't like how the diva acted like he was better than everyone else, although I guess he doesn't do it as much as he did in middle school. He didn't like the slightly exasperated, yet fond, look Atobe would get on his face when Jirou fell asleep wherever he was sitting. He didn't like the way Jirou still fanboyed over Atobe. He definitely, _definitely_, didn't like that Jirou called him 'Kei-chan', and that 'Kei-chan' was always coming up in their conversations.

Marui let out a groan as he lightly hit his head on the wall behind him. Ok, so maybe most of his dislike of Atobe came from the fact that he was so close to Jirou, and was very important to Jirou. He looked at the text one more time and bit his lip, thinking of the small bag with tissue paper sitting in the corner of his room. How was he supposed to compete with a helicopter ride to _Hokkaido_, just so Jirou could have the best lamb for his birthday lunch? Not to mention all of the pocky Jirou would be able to buy. He sighed one more time before texting back, not wanting Jirou to know he was upset at this.

**Marui: Oh. Well have fun! **

He couldn't type anymore than that. Of course, he wanted Jirou to have fun on his birthday. He just wished he could have spent some of it with the blonde.

"Oi, Bunta-nii. What were you doing this morning. You woke us up!"

Marui looked up to see his younger brothers at the top of the stairs, looking annoyed and like they just rolled out of bed. He grinned, trying to use his 'I'm-your-awesome-big-brother-and-you-love-me' smile to get out of trouble. Those two didn't like to be woken up early, and were very good at pranks. He blamed it on Niou's influence. "Sorry, sorry! I fell out of bed! I didn't mean to wake you up!"

Daiki rolled his eyes, yawning as he nudged Souta. "He was probably having dirty dreams about Akutagawa-kun again." Souta snickered as the two walked down the stairs, nodding. "Aniki, you should just confess. Then you won't have to take care of it by yourself anymore!" The two bust out laughing, racing past their brother and into the kitchen.

Marui turned bright red as his mouth dropped. "O-oi! You two are too young to know about that! And I wasn't having dirty dreams!" He ran after his brothers, intending to remind them just who was the eldest here.

* * *

Marui stood in front of the Akutagawa residence, looking between the doorbell and the present in his hands. After breakfast, his mom had said he wasn't allowed to leave the house until she could see the floor in his room again. Of course, that meant he had put all of the manga back on the shelves, and then shoved the clothes in his closet. After everything was 'put away', he looked at the gift he had gotten for Jirou. He decided he should just go and take it over to his house anyway. After all, he had already bought and wrapped it. He had even cancelled plans with Niou so he would have time to come over.

Standing here now, though, he remembered exactly where Jirou was right now. He was probably eating as much high quality food as he could, or clearing a store's shelves of pocky. Maybe he should just leave. If it were anyone else, he would have no problem leaving the present, claiming that it was awesome just because it was from him. How was it that Jirou made him feel so uncertain, so unsure of himself? Shaking his head, he marched up to the door and knocked. He was Marui Bunta, self-proclaimed tensai of Rikkai. Jirou would like his gift, even if it wasn't as cool as that stupid, self-obsessed rich diva's.

Akutagawa-san opened the door, smiling when she saw who was there. "Marui-kun! How are you?"

Marui smiled, bowing as he greeted her. "I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry for dropping by without notice. I know Jirou isn't here, so I just wanted to leave this for him." He held the gift out, not wanting to impose. Akutagawa-san was in an apron, and looked as if she had been cooking

"Nonsense! Come in, come in. You can leave that in Jirou's room." She moved aside, basically pulling the boy in. Marui-kun was such a sweet boy, and Jirou just adored him. She remembered how happy Jirou had been when they had roomed together at that tennis camp, and became friends. The first time he invited Marui over, the poor boy was beside himself. She had never seen him so nervous and excited as woke up early and cleaned his room, and ran around the house making sure everything was perfect. "Besides, I'm glad you're here. I admit I might need your help!"

Marui stepped inside, taking his shoes off. "Excuse me for intruding." He put on the slippers he usually used when over at Jirou's. He should have known Akutagawa-san would invite him in. He really liked Jirou's mom. She was nice, and always seemed to be in a good mood. "What can I help you with?"

Akutagawa-san laughed a little as she made her way to the kitchen. "Well, I was trying to make Jirou a small birthday cake for dinner tonight, but I'm not very good at baking. I know he loves the sweets you bake, so would you mind helping me?"

Marui blushed a little at her words. He knew baking wasn't a very manly hobby, but he loved his sweets. The first time he came over to Jirou's, he had ended up baking some small cakes for them, and Jirou had seemed to like them. He didn't know he had told his mom about that though. "Ah, of course. I would love to help." He put the present down on the table before going to wash his hands.

Akutagawa-san gave Marui full control over her kitchen, choosing to lean back and watch. Marui talked as he worked, explaining what he was doing, and why he was doing it. He didn't use a recipe, and knew his way quite well around the kitchen. She knew her son loved this boy. She had known from the first time Jirou had ran into the kitchen, exclaiming he had lost to the 'coolest guy ever'. He had gone on and on about 'Marui-kun', and she remembered hearing 'sugoi' over and over. Only a couple of weeks ago, her son had stayed up late into the night, wanting to make the perfect cake for "Bun-chan". He even woke up early the next morning to put the icing on. She smiled as she remembered what had happened before he left.

"_Mom! I'm finished!" Jirou held up the cake for inspection, looking quite pleased with himself. "What do you think?"_

"_I think he will love it, honey." He had done a very good job, and she knew how much effort her son had put into the cake. She smiled slightly as she realized something. "A heart, Jirou?"_

_Her son blushed as he put the heart shaped cake into a small box. "I… I guess I made it without thinking about it." He bit his lip before turning to his mom. "Do you think that's going to be ok?"_

_She smiled, knowing Marui-kun would love it regardless. "I think it will be very special to him."_

She was quite sure Marui liked her son as well. He was very protective of Jirou, and his face seemed to soften when he looked at Jirou. He had even come all the way to Tokyo to bring his gift, even though he knew Jirou wouldn't be home. Even now, he had agreed to help her make Jirou a cake, instead of going out to be with friends. She made tea as they waited to on the cake to finish baking. She asked him questions about school, his friends, and his family. He had seemed quite put out when she mentioned how Atobe-kun was so kind to Jirou, and took very good care of her son. She giggled quietly, seeing that the young redhead was jealous.

Time seemed to fly by, and soon Marui was putting on the finishing touches. Akutagawa-san went over to the counter and gasped. The cake was beautiful. It looked like one of the cakes that stores put on display. "It's beautiful, Marui-kun. Jirou will love it." He had even added a smiling sheep in the corner. However, she felt a sense of déjà-vu. Smiling, she gently asked, "A heart, Marui-kun?"

He could feel his face growing warm, and he knew he was blushing. It had probably been stupid, but he couldn't help himself when he found the heart shaped pan. It made him think of his birthday, when he had walked outside the clubhouse for afternoon practice, and saw Jirou standing there smiling, holding a small box in his hands. The blonde boy had looked very nervous as he opened the box. He could tell Jirou had made it himself, and had a warm feeling spread through his chest at the thought. It hadn't been the best cake: it was a bit dry, and there wasn't enough icing. However, Jirou had made it, and the smile he got from the blonde when he said he loved it was worth it.

He bent his head as he made the finishing touches, hoping it hid some of his blush. "Jirou made me a cake like this for my birthday. I…" He paused, trying to figure out what to say. He just wanted to see that smile on Jirou's face again. "I thought it would make him smile."

Akutagawa-san smiled, quite satisfied. The blush, along with that fond smile, that took over Marui's face as he answered left no doubts in her mind. "I'm sure he will love it, Marui-kun."

* * *

Marui sighed before tossing the manga on the floor and rolling over onto his back. He had been sighing more than usual today. He hadn't stayed long after the cake was done. He'd gone straight home and immersed himself in video games until dinner. It had helped take his mind off of things. Things like Jirou spending the day with 'Kei-chan', and the fact that he was pretty sure Jirou's mom knew how he felt towards her son. She hadn't said anything, but she kept looking at him with this _look_. He was probably never going to be allowed to be alone with Jirou again. After dinner, he had flopped onto his bed, before grabbing the manga on his nightstand to read.

He hadn't been able to concentrate though. Niou kept texting him, and had even called a few times. He didn't want to answer though. He didn't want to admit that he hadn't even seen Jirou, and that the blonde boy had spent most of the day with that narcissistic stupid-head. He groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes. Now he was resorting to insults like 'stupid-head'?

Hearing the doorbell ring, he looked at the clock. It was just after eight. Great. Niou had probably come to find out why he wasn't answering him. Hearing his mom call him, he got up to go downstairs. He would rather have this conversation away from his house. Between his two sneaky brothers, and Niou's loud mouth, he hardly had any secrets with his family.

Walking downstairs, Marui called out, "Mom, we're going to go outsi-" before stopping mid-sentence and mid-step. Jirou was standing just inside the door, panting and a little sweaty, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, looking like he had ran here from the station. They both stood there, looking at each other, not knowing what to say.

"What was that, Bunta?"

Marui jumped as he heard his mom's question, turning slightly red as he realized he had been staring. He quickly stuck his head into the kitchen. "We're going to go to the park down the street. I'll be back soon."

He walked back into the hallway, and went to put his shoes on. Neither said anything, Marui glanced up at the unusually quiet blond. Jirou was standing there in jeans and a simple t-shirt, biting his lips as he stared Marui. If Jirou was here now, he must have left his house right after he finished dinner with his family. Marui frowned before grabbing an extra jacket and handing it to the blond. What was Jirou thinking, leaving his house after dark without a jacket? It was warming up, but still got quite chilly at night. "Here. You could catch a cold going out like that."

Jirou blushed as he took the jacket and followed the redhead outside. "S-sorry. I left the house kind of fast. I didn't want to get here too late." He put the jacket on, catching Marui's scent still lingering on fabric. He smiled slightly as he caught up to Marui.

Glancing at Jirou out of the corner of his eye, Marui couldn't help but think he looked adorable in his favorite jacket. Jirou's hair was slightly messy, like it always was, and he had a small smile on his face.

"H-Happy Birthday, by the way." He blushed as he stuttered, but he was still a little confused. He didn't think he would get to see the birthday boy today, yet here he was. He wondered again what he was doing here. "Ne, Jirou. Not that I mind, but why are you here? It's late, and you should be celebrating with your family."

"T-thank you!" Jirou smiled brightly at the redhead before falling silent, thinking about what to say next. They had reached the small park, and he watched as Marui sat on one of the swings, slightly swaying as he glanced between the ground and up to Jirou.

"My mom said you came by today." Jirou looked down, fiddling with the edge of the jacket. "You… you didn't have to come all the way to Tokyo to drop of a present." He knew it was almost an hour trip to get to his house. His mom had said that he had spent almost two hours baking that cake for him. That meant Marui had spent almost 4 hours today doing something for him, and Jirou hadn't even been home.

Marui stopped swaying on the swing, glancing everywhere but the blond boy in front of him. He really hoped it was dark enough out here that his blush wasn't noticeable. "Oh, well, I didn't know what you had planned, and I was going to bring it to you anyway, so I didn't have plans today." Biting his lip, he finally looked up at the blonde. "Did you open your present?"

Hearing Marui's confession, Jirou's heart sped up. He had been planning to come see him anyway? "Y-yeah. Thank you." Jirou couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he thought of his new stuffed sheep that had come with a pack of moose pocky tied around his neck. "I named my sheep Bun-chan!"

"Ehh?" Marui's eyes widened as he looked at Jirou's happy expression before laughing. "Geez, Jirou. Don't tell any of your teammates! Somehow it will get back to Niou, and then my whole team will be calling me 'Bun-chan'!"

Jirou laughed, glad that the somewhat awkward atmosphere from earlier was gone. "Too late!" He kept laughing as Marui groaned, muttering about having to kill Niou if he found out. "Don't worry. I will tell them I'm the only one allowed to call you Bun-chan!"

Marui's breath caught, feeling that warm feeling in his chest at Jirou's words. Shaking his head, he sent Jirou a smile. "So. How was your day with Atobe?" He figured it would be good to ask while he was in a good mood, so he didn't sound sulky, or accidently call Atobe a 'stupid-head' again.

"Ah! It was so sugee! The food was really good." Jirou bounced lightly as he told Marui about the trip. "But I kind of got me and Gakuto lost on accident. There was a HUGE bookstore and had a bunch of manga up front, so I dragged Gakuto in there, but kind of forgot about the others!" Jirou let out an embarrassed laugh as he remembered how mad Gakuto had been.

Marui started at that. He had thought it had just been Jirou and Atobe. He was a little relieved. A lot relieved actually. "O-Oh. I didn't realize others went."

Jirou stopped, looking at the redhead. He looked sort of…_ relieved_ that there had been others. Jirou grinned. Was Marui… _jealous?_ He'd been trying to work up the courage to confess to Marui for a while now, but he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had finally built up. He had been a bit bummed this morning when all Marui had said was 'have fun'. Atobe had said to just do it already, because Marui wasn't going to say no, and Atobe was always right. It was scary sometimes.

Biting his lip, Jirou stepped forward, resting his hands above Marui's on the metal links of the swing. Looking down, he met Marui's surprised eyes. "Ne, Bunta. I loved my cake."

Marui's eyes grew as Jirou stopped right in front of him. He was so close that Marui could see the light freckles that dusted his nose, usually not noticeable. He swallowed, meeting Jirou's gaze. "Oh. Your mom told you? She asked me to help."

"She said you made the whole thing. Decorated and everything." Jirou paused as he thought about the cake he had made for Marui, and about the question his mom had asked him. Steeling himself, he softly asked, "A heart, Bunta?"

Breaking the gaze, Marui glanced to the side. Jirou's gaze was more serious, more intense than it usually was. He laughed nervously, knowing Jirou was obviously looking for an answer, but Marui wasn't sure what the right one was. "Ah, your mom actually asked me the same thing."

"What did you tell her?" Jirou's heart was beating so fast, so loudly he though Marui might be able to hear it. He was nervous to hear the redhead's reply.

Marui looked around, realizing that after this, Jirou would probably figure out how he felt. It would be hard not to. He looked up, meeting those intense brown eyes, before softly repeating what he had said to Akutagawa-san earlier. "I thought it would make you smile."

He looked down at Marui for a moment before a smile took over his face. The redhead had stayed to make him a cake, spent almost two hours on it, because he thought it would make him smile? Marui was right: it did make him smile. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around the redhead's shoulders, not caring about the slightly awkward angle. "It did."

Marui heart was pounding. That had sounded so stupid. Jirou was just staring at him, and it was making Marui even more nervous, until the blonde boy broke out into a smile. That was the smile he had wanted to see. Before he could respond, Jirou leaned down and hugged him. He was surprised, but at the other's words, he wrapped his own arms around Jirou.

Pulling back, Jirou put his hands on Marui's shoulders. He took a deep breath, wanting to do this before he chickened out. "Bunta! I like you!" The redhead froze, his mouth dropping a little. "And… and I mean I _like_ you, like you. N-Not just as a friend!"

Marui had almost stopped breathing when Jirou had said he liked him. He couldn't believe Jirou was _confessing_ to him. Jirou _liked_ him. Realizing that Jirou was still babbling, obviously nervous, making sure he knew that Jirou liked him more than a friend. "Jirou." The blonde stopped talking, biting his lip as he looked at Marui with wide eyes. "You… you really like me?" As the blonde started nodding his head rapidly, Marui began smiling. He felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Geez, Jirou. Of course I like you too. I mean, do you know how many times I've cancelled plans with Niou, just to rush off to hang out with you? Niou's my best friend! I don't cancel on him for just anybody."

Marui liked him too? Marui liked him too! SUGEEEE! He began laughing, before he launched himself at Marui, forgetting that Marui was just sitting on a swing. As he wrapped his arms back around the redhead's neck, he felt them falling backwards. He heard Marui yelp as they hit the ground. He quickly held himself up with his arms, making sure Marui was ok. "Sorry! Sorry! I got so excited because you liked me to and forgot you were in a swing! Are you ok?"

Groaning as he hit the ground, Marui tried to catch his breath. He heard Jirou apologizing. Realizing he was on his back, with his legs still tangled in the swing, and Jirou was holding himself up with his arms, one knee on the ground and his other leg stuck in the swing with his, he began laughing. "Jirou, it's fine. I'm used to being glomped by you!" He looked at the blonde and smiled at him, coaxing a small smile from Jirou as well. "We look ridiculous. And here I was thinking about romantically sweeping you of your feet or something."

They did look a bit ridiculous. After seeing Marui was ok, Jirou began giggling. Marui was still red from earlier, and his hair was fanned out and all messy from falling, and his eyes were bright and happy. This was how Jirou liked Marui the best. "Can… can I ask for one more thing for my birthday?"

"Eh? You want more?" Marui shot the blonde boy above him a teasing grin, letting him know he was teasing. He let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess I can get you _one_ more thing." Like he was ever going to be able to say no to him again.

Jirou bit his lip, glancing shyly down at Marui. "Can I kiss you?"

The blush that had finally gone away came back with a vengeance. Jirou wanted a kiss for his birthday? Marui had thought about kissing the other boy before, but had never thought he would actually get a chance to. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

Jirou leaned down, stopping right before he reached the redhead's lips. He was _actually_ going to _kiss _Bunta! Closing the gap, he felt his lips touch the other boy's. It was a light kiss, just the barest touch of their lips. He pulled back slightly, looking at Marui's flushed face, before smiling. He leaned down again, putting a bit more pressure in to the kiss, moving his lips slightly. Feeling Marui start to respond, he closed his eyes, smiling into the kiss.

After a few minutes of lying there, just sharing kisses back and forth, Marui pulled back. He was glad to see he wasn't the only one blushing, and Jirou had a huge grin spread across his face. "You know…" Glancing to the side, he wasn't sure how to respond. "That… that was more than one thing."

The blonde let out a loud laugh at that. He leaned down so most of his weight was resting on Marui, burying his face into the redhead's neck. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Marui grinned, before shifting slightly. "Um, Jirou. I can't feel my legs."

"Ah! Sorry! I forgot!" Jirou quickly tried standing, forgetting about his foot still tangled in the swing, and promptly fell back down. "Sorry!"

Marui laughed at how cute the blonde looked, getting all flustered because he kept falling. "It's fine." He sighed when the blonde rolled off him, sitting up by his side. Marui brought his own legs down before sitting up as well, having to wait for his legs to get feeling into them before he could stand again. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and saw he had another text from Niou. Hm, maybe he would call him once he got back home, and was that really the time? "Ah, Jirou, it's almost nine. You should probably head home."

"Oh, yeah." Jirou stood up, brushing off his pants as he watched Marui do the same. He didn't really want to leave. "A-ano, Bunta. I don't have practice on Wednesday. C-can I meet you after your practice?"

Marui looked up from where he was trying to get the dirt off his jeans. Was… was this going to be considered a date? Jirou looked nervous, and he quickly wanted to reassure the blonde. "Of course! You meet me after practice all the time." He paused before adding, "We… we could go to a manga café? I'll pay."

"R-Really? Ok!" Marui was going to pay? So was this going to be their first date?

Looking at the smile the blonde gave him, Marui realized he was in trouble. He knew he would do anything the blonde asked, just to see that smile again. Marui nodded, turning and walking towards the station. "Of course. It's a date."

Jirou paused as he heard what Marui said. So it was a date. Marui even said so himself! YES! He did a little turn before running to catch up with the redhead, unable to keep the smile of his face.

Marui glanced to the side when Jirou finally caught up with him. Looking forward, he reached down and grabbed Jirou's hand. "I'll walk you to the station. I don't want you to get lost."

Jirou looked down to where Marui just grabbed his hand. He laced their fingers together, leaning slightly into the other boy. "Thanks, Bunta." He decided not to mention that the train station was only a 10-minute walk from here, and you only take two turns. He was very happy, and probably wouldn't even fall asleep on the way back! He had told Marui he liked him, and the redhead liked him back. He had even gotten to kiss him! And they now had a date planned, and were holding hands! He would definitely have to thank his mom for letting him go to Marui's so late on his birthday. Looking up at Marui, he had to admit: Best. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't expecting it to be this long! So yeah, Sweet Pair with some fluffy sweetness in there! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
